crunchyhowfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile Page
Profile Page A - Profile Picture 1. Click on the "Change Image" button at the top right of this box to upload a new picture from your computer. 2. It will bring you to a new page where you can change your profile picture. : a) Click on "Select a photo form My Computer" : b) Navigate to your selected photo and click "Open" once finished Please keep all photos rated PG-13. The file size limit is 1MB. '' '' B - Edit Profile On this page, you will be able to edit your profile. Your profile is your landing page when someone either clicks on your username or if you share your profile link. You can fill in the following information: #Headline - The main title at the top of your profile page #Birthday #Gender #Location #Ethnicity #Bloodtype #Zodiac #Tags #About Me C - Edit Skin On this page, you will be able to upload a background image for your profile page. Please see the template here . It is important to follow the recommended sizes as per the template. Leaderboard Image - This image will show up as a banner at the top of your profile - 960px x 150px Background Image - This image will show up behind your main profile. Only the sides will be seen. - 2000px x 1000px *For all images, keep the file size below 1MB or else upload will fail. Please see the example image below. A cropped banner image was uploaded as well as a desktop wallpaper. D - Groups On the groups page, you'll see multiple self-contained collections of users. Groups are generally used for people interested in the same things. You can join multiple groups and are not limited to only one. Each group will have its own dedicated forum, photo collection and wall to post to. Clicking on a group will bring you to the group's main page which looks similar to your profile page. Click on "Join Group" on the left hand side bar and you will be able to contribute your comments to the community. E - Profile Tabs The profile tabs listed are for the following functions: * Photos - any photos or screenshots uploaded on your personal profile * Reviews - any written reviews posted by you * Pages - any created pages on your personal profile by you * Guestbook - any registered user or even yourself who can leave a comment on your profile F - Interests Please see the image below: Simply list and fill out all sections you would like to display to all other users who visit your profile. Once complete, scroll all the way to the bottom and click: "Save Changes". G - About Me Editing the "About Me" section will bring you to the same page as "Section B - Edit Profile". Please scroll up to section B for more information. H - Guestbook The guestbook can be found on every user's profile page. When visiting a user's profile, you can leave a comment which will be recorded in the "Guestbook" tab found on Section E. The guestbook is a fun way to get in touch with other fans and to communicate in public within Crunchyroll.